Oggy
Oggy and the Cockroaches is a French Cartoon in Cartoon Network. Infact, the main cockroaches can only live with Sonic (Joey, Dee Dee and Marky), [[Miles Tails Prower|Tails]] (Nick), Knuckles (Randson and Lela), Amy (Marine, Xynox and James), Shadow (Tim and Marion) and Silver (Harry and Lukie). Team Oggy & the Cockroaches 'Oggy the Cat' Oggy is a tender blue cat and a very nice house keeper with three nice cockroaches used to bully him. He has jobs like cooking, watching TV and doing other households. Sometimes he use to cry for no reason. In 2013, Oggy finally gets married with Olivia for his good. 'Jack the Cat' Jack is the big cat who helps Oggy and the cockroaches. He never go really angry with Oggy and doing stupid things. He also date girls like the cockroaches. In the episode "Just Married" he gets married with Jessie and later she gets really angry to him bacause the roaches fights over Oggy. 'Monica the Cat' Monica is a very nice cat who is Oggy's sister and Jack's love interest. She has nice pink roller blades and a ribbion. 'Olivia the Cat' Olivia is a white cat with blue yes and a yellow bow who is Oggy's wife. Her first appearance is Olivia. She also cries when her team lose. She was now Oggy's wife since the year 2013. 'Joey the Cockroach' Joey is a pink bodied and a purple headed roach with right pink eye and a left yellow eye. He is the leader of the team and be friend with Oggy. Joey is somehow made Oggy win like in the episodes "Working Cat","Control Freak","To Serve and Protect" and other olympic episodes. He was also can lead people. Sonic was the leader of the Sonic Team and his roaches could be his helpful ones. 'Dee Dee the Cockroach' Dee Dee '''is a blue bodied and an orange headed roach with green eyes. He is very greedy and fat and somehow chubby cheek. He is very strong of course. Marky the Cockroach '''Marky is a grey bodied and a green headed roach with pink eyes. He is a very tall and thin roach in the household. He likes to date princess like "Finn" from Adventure Time. He is very hot for anyone to touch and it is very dangerous. 'Marine the Cockroach' Marine is a green bodied and a red headed roach with greyish blue eyes. She is an extremley fast cockroach in Team Oggy & the Cockroaches. She also like sports mainly running. 'Xynox the Cockroach' Xynox is a perfect female cockroach with yellow body, grey head and red eyes. She does use the weapon like a hammer. She is also another personality to Oggy & an expert one of the Team. 'James the Cockroach' James have 1 powerful ring on his finger. He is also a green bodied, a red headed roach with yellow eyes (similar to Marine). He use the ring power for an instashield. 'Randson the Cockroach' Randson had a protection with a shield and a boxing metal gloves. He also has a black bodied, yellow head and blue eyes. 'Nick the Cockroach' Nick is a purple body, light blue head wit hone spot and floppy antenna with cyan eyes. He was Marky's long time best friend for about 15 years hanging out. He uses the magnetical hands. He is the only cockroach was living with [[Miles Tails Prower|Tails]]. 'Tim the Cockroach' Tim has a white body, black head and brown eyes. He might be the mighty roach. He may be used another suitable power to use to do some sword attacks. 'Lela the Cockroach' Lela is a red bodied, pink headed and blonde haired roach with yellowish green eyes. She was a karate girl in this team. 'Harry the Cockroach' Harry is an orange bodied, brown head and a glasses with tan eyes. He uses his glasses to laser anyone. 'Marion the Cockroach' Marion is a light blue bodied and a white head and a light blonde hair with blue-green eyes. She can freeze enemies on ice because her body was an ice color. '"Lukie" Luke the Cockroach' Lukie is an amber bodied and a red headed roach with blue eyes, the same like Joey. He had a light speed dash without anything complaning. Villains ''Bob the Bulldog '''Bob' is Oggy's huge neighbor dog - though he's not mentioned in the opening credits – is one frequent star in the show. While Bob tries to live his life as quietly and calmly as possible, the next-door racket usually results in destruction of his property, for which he usually responds with pummeling one of the cats. He might destroy Oggy's house or kidnap Oggy's wife. ''Scourge's cockroaches'' ''Grumpy the Cockroach (Joey's main rival) Grumpy has white and blonde hair, one blue on the right side of his eye and one black on the left side of his eye (like Spy vs Spy), Scarlet body, black gloves and lavender head roach. He was the main rival of Joey. He decides to demolish Sonic Headquarters. He wad efenitly spying on Joey. His powers were stealing metals and he powers were nevigate. Ginger the Cockroach (Dee Dee's main rival) Ginger was fat and ugly and stupid. He has blonde hair, scarlet eyes, black gloves, navy body and amber head roach. He can pound very hard and always bouncing around. He has very sharpy shiny teeth to bite metals and make Dee Dee lose his power. Lex the Cockroach (Marky's main rival)'' Lex was tall and he also has wickers. He's got green eyes, dark grey body, light blue heas, dark brown pants, black gloves and blonde hair roach. His plan is to lose Marky power with water. Gallery Oggy & the Cockroaches.jpg|Oggy, Joey, Marky and Dee Dee were the 4 main protagonists!|link=4 superheroes|linktext=4 superheroes Untitled Image-1.png|Before, Oggy chases the cockroaches but not anymore.|link=Oggy & the Cockroaches|linktext=Oggy & the Cockroaches IMG 0184.png|Joey the Cockroach IMG 0186.png|Dee Dee the Cockroach IMG 0185.jpg|Marky the Cockroach IMG 0182.png|Oggy the Cat IMG 0187.jpg|Monica the Cat IMG 0183.png|Jack the Cat IMG 0188.png|Olivia the Cat Category:Cartoons Category:Xilam Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:1999 series debuts Category:Rated G Category:French Cartoon Category:Action Adventure Category:Comedy Series